


I know your soul, I’ll be your home

by Monstrous_Moonshine



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carlos, Boys In Love, Caring TK Strand, Carlos Reyes Loves TK Strand, Carlos Reyes Needs a Hug (9-1-1 Lonestar), Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand Loves Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine
Summary: Carlos has had a few hard shifts at work and is feeling low, TK helps in the best way possible.There is a lot of smut in here.  But it’s canon based on 2x04 that they can’t keep their hands off each other!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	I know your soul, I’ll be your home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Keeping Your Head Up by Birdy
> 
> The wonderful and lovely Alilypea made me this beautiful mood board for the fic. Thank you so much! ❤️
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/XpYW7nK)

When Carlos gets home he’s not looking forward to going into a cold, dark house after the week of awful shifts he’s had. It’s too much, at the moment, with everything else going on in his life, and even though he’s always this calm, collected, rational person, now he can feel it slipping through his fingers.

It’s not one specific thing, it’s an accumulation of lots and lots of little niggling things. Like how he’s not been able to spend a lot of time with TK since their shifts haven't aligned for the week. Like how little comments made behind his back when on a call make him start to doubt himself. Like how even though he’s been trained to deal with things, sometimes calls are just so horrific and awful it takes a while for shaken equilibriums to get back to centre. He spent longer than normal at the station, not wanting to leave until the very last minute because then he’d be alone with his thoughts and he didn’t want that at all. But he’d had to leave when the security guard came around to chuck him out and he’s now trying to plan how he’s going to get through the night alone. He’s so tired and fed up he just wants to curl into a ball on the sofa and sob.

But as he parks up, he can see lights shining in his house and it takes a few seconds to remember. He gave TK a key, told him to come over whenever he wanted to or needed to, to escape his parents, to just cuddle on the couch, to be part of his life. He knows TK has the following day off too, they’d insisted on coordinating their schedules so they could spend the whole 24 hours with each other, but it seems like he couldn’t wait until the following day to come over. 

It makes Carlos’ breath come faster, the knowledge that his boyfriend is there, in their space, he’s not alone. He moves quicker than he thought possible, unlocking his front door and slipping inside into warmth and light and comfort.

He drops his keys on the table by the door and spies TK, pottering around in the kitchen area. His back is to the door, he’s listening to music and cooking something and even though Carlos knows it probably will be inedible - cooking is not TK’s strongest attribute after all - he is touched by the homely gesture. That TK is here, cooking for him, all domesticated and lovely and caring, it’s almost beyond comprehension. TK is wearing joggers and one of his lovely hoodies, the yellow one that Carlos loves so much. He doesn’t notice Carlos so he takes the time to lean on the side and just drinks in the sight of his boyfriend, here, in his house, his home, safety, loveliness, just wonderful, everything that’s good in Carlos’ life and he can’t help the shaky sigh that brings past his lips. He’s overwhelmed with how much he loves him, how TK can make him feel better just by being here on a bad day.

He can’t speak, still so caught up in his own mind but he moves towards the warmth that is TK on autopilot. When he reaches the breakfast bar, something must catch his boyfriend’s attention because TK turns and catches sight of him. “Baby, you’re home,” he says with a wide smile, sounding so happy that Carlos is here and he can’t stop the tears from prickling at the back of his eyes.

TK takes a closer look and his mouth parts as he stares at Carlos and then he moves, dropping the knife he’s been cutting food up with on the counter. His green eyes are full of concern as he comes so closer. He says nothing, just takes Carlos’ hands in his own, runs them up Carlos’ arms over his jacket and slides one of them behind his neck, fingers massaging against the tense tendons there. He pulls Carlos in, a hug that Carlos falls into willingly, holding him tight.

TK doesn’t say much when he releases him, he presses their foreheads together and looks up into Carlos’ eyes and he understands, Carlos can see that, from the softness in his eyes, the set of his mouth, the press of his hands, one still around his neck, the other sliding down his side. “What do you want?” is all he asks and Carlos can’t believe he’s here, that he knows that he can’t talk about it, not just yet and that he’s so understanding.

“You,” he says in reply, shaky and soft. “I want to forget, I need to forget. I just want you.”

“Ok,” TK says simply, like it’s that easy. “I can do that.” And he releases Carlos fully, takes one of his hands and pulls him into the bedroom.

He strips Carlos off, hanging his jacket up on the door carefully, throwing the rest of his clothes randomly around the room and then encourages him onto the bed, where he lies down, arms above his head, ready. He knows TK knows where this is going, knows that TK gets it, that when he needs to forget there’s only one way he can. For someone who is so in charge of his life and so many others at work, being able to release that pressure in sex is the only thing sometimes that works. TK knows this, Carlos knows how much TK likes this, they don’t do it very often but he knows TK will look after him. 

TK grabs their silk ropes from the bedside table and straddles Carlos, still wearing his clothes, eyes focused on what he’s doing. He ties Carlos’ wrists to the headboard, checking the silk is soft against his skin but tight enough to hold firm, following the lines of the rope against his skin with light kisses. He pauses for a second, holding the blindfold in his hands, tapping it almost nervously against his fingers. “All of it?” he asks and Carlos nods, unable to speak. “OK. You’re so strong, baby, so strong. You’re not going to come until you believe that, right? Give me a colour.”

“Green,” Carlos whispers and TK smiles, presses one kiss to the corner of his lips before lifting his head slightly and sliding the blindfold over his eyes, knotting it lightly behind his head.

TK lets his fingers linger at the back of his head as Carlos adjusts, the stretch in his arms, the blackness, the feel of TK the only thing he’s really aware of, TK’s fingers in his hair, his thighs either side of his waist, his warm breath on his cheek. Giving up all control of his feelings, giving himself over to TK, it’s all he needs and wants at this moment in time.

He feels TK move a bit, so he can lean into Carlos as he lowers his weight down. He’s still dressed and Carlos can feel the scratch of his hoodie against his chest as he presses into Carlos and kisses him. Carlos loves this, the way that all he needs to focus on is what he can feel, and at this moment in time that’s only the warmth of TK’s lips. They’re slightly chapped from the way he bites on them constantly, but so familiar, so  _ home _ that it makes Carlos gasp into the kiss, trying to bring his hands down to get his fingers into TK’s hair, forgetting the binds already. TK’s lips curve into a smile in the middle of the kiss and then he opens his mouth and licks into Carlos, slowly and surely. His hands fall onto Carlos’ chest, over his heart and Carlos can feel himself starting to go fuzzy, dreamlike, sensitive to the graze of TK’s hoodie over his skin and the rustle of his clothes as the rhythm of his body starts to increase in magnitude as he moves against Carlos’ hips.

“Colour?” TK asks again, warm breath on Carlos’ cheek as he pulls back enough to speak.

“Still green,” Carlos whispers, doesn’t want to break the spell. “I’m ok, Ty,” and he tilts his chin up, asks without speaking and TK’s breath shudders loud in the quiet room as he curls over Carlos and kisses him again. He presses his tongue against the seam of Carlos’ mouth with a small questioning noise in the back of his throat and Carlos can feel all of him, from where his tongue is tracing patterns over the back of his teeth, to the press of their cocks together, hard and hot, TK grinding down slowly as he moves with a steady rhythmical pressure, thighs now bracketing Carlos’ hips. Carlos moans, lets it trickle out of his throat, louder in the quiet air than he thought. “Ty.”

“Carlos,” TK says, moving away from Carlos’ mouth and scraping his teeth along his jaw, biting at the soft flesh on his neck. Carlos knows there’ll be marks there, low enough on his throat to hide below the collar of his shirt tomorrow, even if he knows they are there, reminders that TK loves him and wants him to be happy. He thinks about how they’ll feel, how he’ll be able to press his fingers there when he feels down and remember this. His hips jerk into TK’s at the thought, and he’s whimpering into TK’s mouth before he can quite process. TK’s hands slide up his sides, up his arms and latch onto his fingers where they’re anchored to the headboard. He’s TK’s to do whatever he wants to, he lets his legs fall open, feels the pleasure flicker in the base of his spine and knows that he’s so loved.

TK tugs gently at the restraints, like he’s reminding himself that Carlos is all his and his only before he leans in and nuzzles his nose against Carlos’, so sweet in the grand scheme of things. “I want to fuck you,” he murmurs, a statement not a question, and Carlos feels it, a hot flare blazing through his blood, resting in his stomach and in the twitch of his cock, feeling precome leaking out of the tip in a syrupy rush. His back is sweaty, sticking to the sheets below him as he writhes, trying to surge up, being held down by the bonds. TK chuckles, “just stay there, baby. Let me look after you. Let me make you remember how strong you are, how wonderful you are.”

“Ty,” Carlos groans, can only sound out his name because he doesn’t quite believe it still. 

There’s a second where he can sense that TK’s looking down at him, and then TK’s fingers twitch against his and he’s moving, like a wave, body crashing onto Carlos’ as he’s everywhere, lips on Carlos’ lips, hips grinding down, hands stroking down his arms to his chest, all made even more potent by the fact Carlos can’t see any of it. “Fuck, Carlos, you’re so beautiful,” he gasps. “You don’t even know how much I love you, you strong, incredible man.”

Carlos feels it, flashing electric through his abdomen, the conviction of TK’s words. He’s swimming, through the darkness and the immense sensations and the absolute feeling of security both of them bring. He fumbles with his words, tries to get TK to do what he wants, what he needs. “Show me, please,” he pleads.

“Yeah,” TK whispers it, presses it into his skin as he drags his mouth back to Carlos’ kiss bitten one and bites at his lips until Carlos moans and he can lick into his mouth again. He deepens the kiss, keeping Carlos’ head where he wants him and lets one hand trail down, dipping a finger into his belly button and then slowly, languidly cupping Carlos’ cock. Carlos chokes a gasp into TK’s mouth, hips moving under the slow pressure of TK’s hand as he submits to the absolute pleasure he’s being given.

TK wraps his hand around Carlos’ cock firmly, thumbing at the head and setting a slow but hard rhythm. It sends a bolt of pleasure down Carlos’ spine, toes curling where they’re pressed into the bed, fingers trying to grab towards TK’s hair where he’s still kissing Carlos deep and hot and slow, tongue curling behind his teeth. His hips are rocking into TK’s fist, his muscles fluttering and the inner clench of pleasure is so good he can barely handle it. He breaks the kiss, “Ty, oh, Ty,” he moans.

TK hums, a self satisfied sound that makes Carlos feel even more, and he noses at Carlos’ cheek. “Here’s the plan,” he says, like he’s just making conversation about something trivial. “I’m going to blow you first, then I’m going to fuck you with my fingers.” He moves down Carlos’ body, teeth scraping at the hollow of his throat, biting at his nipples. He settles into the v of Carlos’ thighs, lets his lips linger at the base of Carlos’ ribs. “Then I’m going to fuck you with my cock until you can accept you’re the most incredible man I’ve ever met.”

He’s pressing kisses to Carlos’ stomach and he’s murmuring praise into his skin, like it’s the most normal thing to do and Carlos can feel the heat of his arousal travelling down his chest. TK leans in and nuzzles into Carlos’ groin, moaning himself and it's this that gets Carlos, the fact that TK wants him, likes doing this to him so much. He’s still whispering praise as he gets closer and the words drift over the tip of Carlos’ cock as heat and air and the slightest drag of flesh on flesh. Carlos can feel the heat as TK hovers just centimetres from the tip of his dick, the anticipation is almost killing him. And then there is heat and suction and pressure and Carlos cries out as his hips slip free of the tremulous control he had them under. He’s only stopped thrusting up by the pressure of TK’s hand on his waist, pining him to the bed and he tightens his legs around TK’s back instead pulling him in as close as he can. “Oh fuck, oh TK, I…” he cries.

He’s stuttering, gasping and moaning as TK’s tongue traces circles around his shaft and TK’s throat flutters around the head of his cock and he’s still murmuring praise as he sucks him off, the way his throat is moving shows that. TK sucks, his cheeks warm and wet and slides on deeper, letting Carlos’ cock slide into his throat and Carlos cannot help the high pitched whine that pushes out, almost from the bottom of his stomach. His hands try to reach automatically to touch TK but they can’t, they’re lashed to the headboard and all he can do is take this. “Ty…..”

The sound that TK makes as he pulls off makes Carlos shudder, bone deep, makes him want with something so primal to see TK’s lips, reddened and beautiful, wants to watch as TK goes down on him. TK noses at the base of Carlos’ cock, trails soft gentle kisses all the way up the shaft back to the head and swallows him down again, taking him deep straight away. Carlos’ back arches, arms yanking against the silk ropes, legs splaying wide as he feels the head of his cock slip into the spasming hot place at the back of TK’s throat. TK inhales, long and slow and then relaxes into the blow job, fucking his mouth onto Carlos’ cock, still humming praise as he moves.

“Please,” Carlos manages to rasp amongst the broken moans he’s uttering, “Ty, please.”

TK hums in response, and Carlos can’t see but can hear so clearly, the rustling of the bed sheets, the snick of the cap of the lube bottle and his stomach twists in anticipation of what he knows is coming. TK pulls away, dragging his mouth over Carlos’ heated skin to kiss the hollow between leg and hip. “I’m gonna finger you open now,” he says and his voice is wrecked, roughened from Carlos’ cock and he can’t help the whimper that draws from him, the knowledge that it’s him that’s causing TK to get like this. “you’re incredible, baby, beautiful, strong, amazing. You know that right?”

Carlos’ not quite there yet, he opens his mouth to reply, wondering what to say when he feels TK bite at his hip, understanding. Instead he surges up Carlos’ body, gets his lips back onto Carlos’ in a searing kiss that steals every bit of breath from his aching body as he lets one slicked up finger circle Carlos’ hole slowly, almost breaching the ring of muscle but not quite. Carlos pulls back from the kiss, TK chasing his mouth and nipping at it, and this time manages to find the words. “TK,” he groans on an exhale, raspy and wrecked, “please, I want to feel you, I want you inside me, please.”

He feels TK press his forehead against his, feels the warmth of his breath and then the hot drag of his lips over his face. “Carlos,” he breathes, “papi,” and then there’s pressure, the relentless push forward past the clench of muscle and his finger is stroking Carlos inside. He wastes no time, curling his finger up immediately and finding that bump that never fails to rock Carlos’ world. 

“Oh,” he cries as TK touches him there, and that’s loud, it's more of a shout and anyone within listening distance must surely know what they’re doing, Carlos doesn’t care, can’t care about anything past TK, the feeling of TK inside him, the pleasure TK’s giving him, the way he’s being taken apart and put back together by the person he loves most in the world, the way it’s making him believe that he can do this, be strong, again. “Fuck, please, Ty...”

“Yeah,” TK mumbles, lips smearing over as much of Carlos’ skin as he can reach and he adjusts his weight and suddenly the force behind the movement of his wrist increases. “You’re so gorgeous, Carlos, baby, so beautiful, you’re so strong, so incredible. Oh fuck, Carlos,” it ends with a groan and a bite to Carlos’ neck that he knows will leave another mark. His hands instinctively reach towards TK only to be caught by the rope again and again and there’ll be bruises there too, he’ll have to wear a long sleeved shirt to hide them and he loves that, that no matter how awful his day will go and how much he’ll hurt inside, he’ll have the lingering remains of this, of TK, of this feeling to keep him going. He whimpers, unable to hide it and TK muffles his moan into Carlos’ collarbone and adds a second finger, practically purring when that forces Carlos’ mouth to open wide around the moan that punches out of his stomach.

“God, Carlos, you take me so well,” he’s whispering, smudging it into Carlos’ skin and Carlos believes every single word he says, “you’re incredible, you’re amazing, you’re so strong,” he accompanies the slipstream of rolling words with a twist of his wrist and the spread of his fingers as he drags them down Carlos’ insides and Carlos whines, limbs twitching as he grinds into the stretch and just lets the resolute conviction of his boyfriend wash over and over him. “Do you believe me, baby, how wonderful and gorgeous and beautiful you are?”

Carlos knows he’s waiting for his response but words are difficult to find within the haziness of his mind and the way TK’s making him feel. He makes a noise, a half torn, ragged sound and TK’s voice falters and his fingers still as he tenses over Carlos. “I…” Carlos starts, tries to force the words out. “Green….. Oh, god, TK, I…. yeah, I believe you. I love you. I love you.”

TK gives a sudden sharp inhale and then he’s moving, lips skirting over the expanse of Carlos’ chest and neck with a soft pleading sound from the back of his throat, and then back to his lips where he sinks in with a deep kiss, hard and hungry and he slides a third finger into Carlos at the same time.

“Papi... I love you too,” he says into Carlos’ mouth, the push drag of his fingers stoking the smouldering heat that builds in the base of Carlos’ cock, the knowledge he’s so close is so delicious.

“Please,” he begs, wild and hot, “Ty, I’m ready.”

“For what?” TK asks and Carlos can tell from the fierce tone of his voice and the sudden forceful thrust of his wrist that TK is loving this, that he’s enjoying himself so much and that makes Carlos let his thighs fall even further open.

“Want you to fuck me,” Carlos moans and he’s ready, he’s happy, he’s so in love it’s burning out if his chest. “Please, Ty, please, fuck me.”

TK groans and it’s like call and response, they’re bouncing off each other now and Carlos wants nothing more than to be able to see the look on TK’s face, in his eyes as he gazes down to where he’s tied up, waiting, at his mercy. TK kisses him again, slow and deep and gentle, lips moving against lips like it’s the only thing that matters in the world. “Ok, baby, been as you’ve asked so nicely,” he breathes and his hands slide down Carlos’ ribs, to his hips and then to his thighs.

Carlos sighs at the blunt press of the head of TK’s cock against his hole, hitching his hips to help him slide in. He can feel TK’s thighs under his body, TK’s hands on his waist and the swollen tip of TK’s cock just pressing inside him and he has never felt more at home. It doesn’t matter what’s going on in the world, at work, here is where he belongs, here is where he is happy and where it all makes sense. TK seems to understand as well because he breathes out, deeply and slightly shaky and presses their foreheads back together, his breath catching Carlos’ skin and making his toes curl.

Carlos still has to bite back a howl at the first, firm, hard thrust of TK’s hips, at the gratifying burn as he slides inside. It’s a few more thrusts, before TK’s hips are flush against Carlos. Not being able to see or touch makes it more heightened for Carlos than any other type of sex, he knows he’ll never forget this, the sound of TK’s breathing, hitched and shaky, the press of his fingers as he twitches whilst buried deep inside Carlos, the drip of sweat from his forehead. Carlos is so full, he can feel it in his belly and his cock and the throb of muscles. He loves this moment, where they are suspended in time together, joined fully in both body and mind. It’s soft and sweet and it’s them, it’s home, it’s everything.

Then TK starts to fuck him properly. He can feel the catch and drag of every single inch of TK’s cock as he pulls back, feels the sudden fullness even more when TK pushes back in. He tilts his head back into the pillows and moans, words beyond him now.

“Yeah?” TK croons when he lets the noises spill out of his mouth, when TK lifts up his hips and starts to thrust in earnest. “You’re stunning, you’re so gorgeous, Carlos, you take me so well, like you were made for me, just me, only me.” Carlos knows his mouth has dropped open, his hands still fighting the bonds and he feels the way TK responds, the way his lips curl into a smile against Carlos’ temple. “You like this, baby,” he says and his voice is hitched with the movement of his body, strained with pleasure and he manages to thrust harder, at just the right angle to hit Carlos’ prostate on each in and out movement. All that exists now for Carlos is TK’s voice and TK’s cock and the sensation of TK’s body over his own. There’s a thrum in his throat that takes him a while to realise is a sound, TK’s name, repeated in time with the movement of their bodies. The pleasure is growing exponentially, spreading from that bundle of nerves TK keeps hitting with his cock, and Carlos forgets everything except TK. TK gulps in air, braces himself on a forearm Carlos can sense by his shoulder and then a hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking him to the same rhythm as TK’s thrusts.

“Come on baby, come for me Carlos, papi, come for me,” TK whispers into his ear, a thumb stroking over the head of Carlos’ cock and it catches on the slit, pressing into the sensitive area under the ridge and that’s it. Carlos’ back bends into an arch as he clenches down on TK, the internal pressure sweeping into his muscles in one white hot rush that shatters and rebuilds him at all once. He can feel TK stiffening against him, TK pressing his mouth to his neck and shuddering and Carlos squeezes his insides to feel the twitch of TK’s cock as he comes inside him.

“Carlos, god, Carlos, I love you, you’re beautiful,” TK’s gasping into his ear when Carlos floats back out of that deep, warm, dark swell that’s cocooned him, that’s made him feel safe, that’s made him feel strong.

“TK,” he starts to say, a bit groggily, but so, so happy. “Ty, god, I love you so, so much. I…”

“It’s ok,” TK whispers, brushing a kiss, soft and sweet, to Carlos’ mouth. “Let me get those ropes and the blindfold. You were great. You were wonderful. You are incredible. I love you.”

TK’s hands slide up his arms and release his hands and Carlos immediately gets one of his own hands into TK’s sweat soaked hair, running the other down his slick back, humming happily. Then gentle fingers fumble at the back of his head, the fabric of the blindfold lifting away slowly.

And then all Carlos sees is TK, and he is beautiful and finally, Carlos believes.


End file.
